In a film forming apparatus or a plasma processing apparatus for executing a film formation or a plasma processing on a substrate for a product such as a semiconductor device, a film-shaped substance is deposited on a component employed in the interior of such apparatus. It is known, in case the film formation or the plasma processing is conducted continuously in such state, that the deposited film-shaped substance becomes thicker and is eventually peeled to generate particles within the apparatus, thereby contaminating the interior of the apparatus and the substrate for the product. Also a plasma, generated in the interior of the film forming apparatus or the plasma processing apparatus, erodes a surface of the component, thereby causing drawbacks of deterioration of the component and particle generation resulting therefrom. Such phenomena are serious problems as they lead to a deteriorated quality of the product substrate or a deteriorated production yield.
For reducing particle generation by peeling of the film-shaped substance, there is already known a method of applying a blasting process to a component thereby forming a matted surface and increasing the adhering property for the film-shaped substance. For example, it is known to apply a blasting treatment to an internal surface of a quartz bell jar in order to increase the adhering property of particles flying therein and to apply a blasting treatment to a surface of a ceramic cylinder in order to increase the adhering property of a film-shaped substance deposited therein (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,689). However, a coarse surface formed by blasting the quartz glass includes portions of a low strength or fragments which are split and almost separated, so that the film-shaped substance is difficult to deposit or is easily peeled.
On the other hand, there is also disclosed a method of applying a blasting on quartz glass, and then applying an etching process with a hydrofluoric acid solution (for example, JP-A-8-104541). However, a surface obtained by blasting quartz glass and etching the blasted surface with the hydrofluoric acid solution includes a portion where the film-shaped substance is easily deposited and a portion where the film-shaped substance is not easily deposited, so that the adhering property is insufficient in case of a deposition directly on such surface.
In order to improve the adhering property of the film-shaped substance on the component, it is also known to blast a surface of a quartz material, then to apply an etching process with an acid containing at least hydrofluoric acid and to apply a plasma spraying on thus treated base material with a controlled distance between the base material and a plasma gun (for example, JP-A-2003-212598). However, although such method can achieve a certain improvement on the adhering property of the film-shaped substance, there cannot be expected a sufficient effect capable of withstanding a prolonged use.
In a component of a vacuum apparatus, a technology capable of further improving the adhering property of the film-shaped substance, thereby enabling execution of a film formation or a plasma process in continuous manner over a prolonged period, has always been demanded in the market. Therefore, the invention is to provide an excellent component of a vacuum apparatus for example a film forming apparatus or a plasma processing apparatus for a substrate of a semiconductor device or the like, having a higher adhering property for the film-shaped substance than in the prior technology and enabling a continuous use over a prolonged period.